The World Creator
The World Creator is an application build into Carbon Combat which allows you to create playable custom worlds for the game! So if you're interested in creating custom worlds, but don't really know where to start, or think you lack the skill required for the higher end tools used for world creating, the Carbon Combat World Creator is an excellent place to start! *'How to open the Creator:' Opening the Creator really couldn't be easier. All you need to do is click on the "Creator" Maker button when you open the "host game" window, or go to the "Custom Worlds" tab on the main menu, and click the create world button. *'Basic controls in the creator:' Use the arrow or WASD keys to move around the scene in the creator, the shift and space keys to move up and down, and move the mouse to look around you. You can toggle the grid snapping function on and off by pressing "g", and you can open the menu at any time by pressing "m". *'Creating' objects: Use the 1 and 3 keys to scroll up and down the list of objects that are available to add to your scene on the left of the screen, and click anywhere in the scene to spawn that object, you can add barriers, trees, health pickups, invisibility pickups, canisters and resizeable blocks. You can move any object around and rotate it by selecting it with the mouse, and dragging it around. Press backspace to delete your object anytime, while clicking it with the mouse, and press "x" to duplicate it. If the object you have spawned is a resizeable block, grab hold of the green dots on its edges to pull the block into the shape you want. *'Importing a custom mesh into the Creator:' If you have created a 3d model in Sketchup, Blender, or any other modelling software you like to use, you can import it into your world made in the Creator! First, you need to export your 3d model as a .OBJ file, then upload the .OBJ file and the .MTL file that came with it when you exported, into the public folder of Dropbox. Once that's done, select your .OBJ file in Dropbox, and click on "copy public link". Now, in the Creator, scroll down to the Custom Mesh Loader in the list on the left of the screen, and click anywhere in your scene to open it. You should now see a window with a box asking for a URL, paste the URL you got from selecting "copy public link" on Dropbox into the window, and then press "Load". If everything went right, your model should shortly appear in your scene. *'Publishing your world:' First, open the menu by pressing "m". Now, under the "Export/Save Map" text, click on the "To URL (online)" button. There should now be a window that pops up with a URL, this URL is the link for your world. You can now play your world at any time by selecting "host game" in the play menu, then clicking "More Maps", checking the "Load custom map from URL of .cwf data" box, and inputing your URL into the box, and selecting "start server". *'Miscellaneous:' **You can import a pre-existing custom world into the Creator for editing by pressing "m" to open the menu, selecting "load map", inputing the URL to the world you want to load, and clicking "load". **You can change your terrain's texture by pressing "m" to open the menu, and checking the box next to each of the three available textures in the menu, then clicking "close window". If you did it properly, you will now notice the texture of your terrain will have changed to the texture you selected. **You can view other worlds made by other players by clicking on "worlds" in the home page, which will display a list of all the rated worlds, and a list of the newest worlds. Category:Tools